<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Уличная художница by bunny_girrrrrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259124">Уличная художница</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_girrrrrl/pseuds/bunny_girrrrrl'>bunny_girrrrrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Servamp (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Artists, F/F, Genderswap, OOC, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_girrrrrl/pseuds/bunny_girrrrrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Внеплановая влюблённость и превосходящее вдохновение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belkia/Higan (Servamp)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Внеплановая влюблённость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— О-о-о, прекрасно! У меня нет слов, какой талант! — восторженный девичий возглас разносится среди густых деревьев, и радостные хлопки в ладоши проносятся следом, создавая эхо. </p><p>Америка. Середина лета. Единственное время, когда можно свободно расслабиться где-нибудь под деревом. </p><p>Маленький благоприятный парк, заставленный изящными деревьями разных видов и белоснежными аккуратными  скамейками. </p><p>— Ничего особенного. Что-нибудь добавить? — красноволосая женщина сидит на бортике слабого фонтанчика, держа в руках кисть и палитру. Взгляд её внимателен, а разум будто блуждает. </p><p>— Нет, нет, всё великолепно! — с детским восторгом произносит круглолицая девчушка. — Сколько с меня? </p><p>— Бесплатно. — холодно бросает художница и отводит взгляд в сторону. </p><p>"Как же надоело одно и то же..." </p><p>Какая-то громкая возня слышится со стороны клиентки, и она вручает в руки той позолоченную маленькую шкатулку в виде яйца в знак признательности. </p><p>Недолго поглядев на подарок, женщина фальшиво улыбается и кладёт безделушку в сумку (как ни надоедливо, наполненную таким же хламом).</p><p>Она отдаёт холст с нарисованным портретом клиентке и желает удачи, проводив взглядом. </p><p>Всё как обычно. </p><p>Обычный день. Обычная "недокарьера". И повторяющиеся слова один за другим клиентов. "Превосходно!", "Очаровательно!", "Лучшее!" — никакого разнообразия, никакой искренности или питающей симпатии благодарности. Это доказывает, что все люди на одно лицо — как внешне, так и внутренне... </p><p>Собрав раскладной мини-мольберт, женщина вешает изношенную сумку на плечо и направляется к выходу из парка. </p><p>Хиган, всеми узнаваемая уличная художница и просто знакомая, странствующая по странам и улицам изо дня в день. Талант, многолетний опыт и стаж — в целом вся она. И это надоедает... </p><p>Надоедает то, что люди продажны и алчны. </p><p>После каждого портрета только и вопросы о цене. Она не продаёт свои услуги, она просто хотела сделать мир лучше. Но это бессмысленно. Ни единого раза она не слышала благодарность в свою сторону. Это грустно. </p><p>Именно из-за этого мир Хиган превратился в дешёвую шахматну доску, где люди-отбросы пешки, а она — стратегия. </p><p>Несерьёзно и тоскливо она вздыхает. Перед глазами серый унылый асфальт улицы. А по сторонам — магазины и дома. Неинтересно. </p><p>И как давно она не чувствовала вдохновения! Не чувствовала, как взбудараженное чувство заставляет хотеть творить, писать, да хоть танцевать, в конце концов! Исписанный мыслями блокнот давно не появлялся у неё в руках, и от этого становилось даже скучно. Последний раз, когда она словила незабываемый момент вдохновлённости —  во Франции, когда она наблюдала за развивающейся листвой на виноградниках. И, о, как же она тоскует, так долго не сочиняя свои драгоценные хайку! </p><p>Погрузившись в собственные мысли, женщина не замечает тонкий голосок позади себя. </p><p>— Прошу прощения за беспокойство! Вы художница мистрис Хиган? </p><p>"Извинения, упоминание старомодного не мисс, а мистрис... Что-то новенькое."</p><p>Недолго думая, красноволосая вальяжно оборачивается назад, лицезрев юную особь не старше двадцати пяти лет. Лёгкая ухмылка касается её губ. </p><p>— Ты не ошиблась, юная Калисса. </p><p>— О, я искала именно Вас! — с ноткой облегчения, розоволосая девушка миловидно улыбается. </p><p>"Искала меня? Обычно я кого-то нахожу сама..." </p><p>— Как приятно говорить с мастером своего дела! — со стороны незнакомки слышится приятное слуху хихиканье. Не обратив на это более внимания, Хиган устремляет взгляд на волосах девушки. Розовые, яркие... Редко в Америке увидишь такое, не считая её самой. — В основном я хотела бы с Вами просто познакомиться. Мой друг ищет художника, но повсюду быть не может, да и просто стесняется с Вами связаться. Надеюсь, у Вас есть свободная минутка? </p><p>Немного задумавшись, художница отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону, кончиками пальцев припав к подбородку. </p><p>Ищет художника? Тогда почему лично не пришёл? Стесняется? Да она умоляет, ему просто лень и он хочет снизить цену товара с помощью несчастной девушки! </p><p>— Что? — та немного осеклась. — О, нет, на данный момент я полностью свободна. —немного откинув прежние мысли в сторону, художница поправляет мини-мольберт под рукой. — Хотя не прочь бы перекусить немного. Не составишь ли ты мне компанию?</p><p>— Даже неловко как-то.. Но раз вы настаиваете, грубо было бы отказаться. — розоволосая миловидно улыбается и протягивает руку. Какие же у неё красивые ладони и тонкие изящные пальчики! — Я не представилась, моё имя Белкия.</p><p>Белкия, а как звучит! Словно богиня дикого леса и свободы. Мысленно перебрав все имена божеств, которые знакомы ей, красноволосая печально опускает взгляд. К сожалению, такого имени она не встречала в истории. Но, это не помешает ей собственноручно сделать из юной Белкии собственную богиню, верно? </p><p>Слегка подумав, Хиган переводит взгляд на ту. Прекрасная мысль посетила её голову. </p><p>— Красивое имя, но я надеюсь, что ты не против того, что я буду называть тебя Зейнаб*? Так мне будет удобнее. </p><p>Лёгкое недоумение коснулось личика девушки. Какая же она забавная в удивлении! Наверняка это её немного запутало. </p><p>— Э-э.. Да, конечно. — нерешительно согласившись, розоволосая слегка поджимает плечи. — Я знаю одно близлежащее кафе, мы можем пойти туда, полагаю? И, о, позвольте мне помочь Вам. — добровольно взяв из-под руки художницы маленький мольберт, та ярко улыбается. — Пойдём? </p><p>Будучи слегка заинтересованной, Хиган улыбается в ответ и идёт за девушкой. Она не такая, как остальные. Другие бы спросили не тяжело ли ей, а когда услышат в ответ отрицание, просто хмыкнули бы и пошли дальше. </p><p>По дороге было не до разговоров. Пробираясь через толпы людей на главной улице, художница не обнаруживает Белкию, и оглядываясь по сторонам, зовёт её. </p><p>— Я здесь! — вновь приятный голосок слышится позади неё, и та хватает Хиган за руку. — Вон там кафе, о котором я говорила. </p><p>Женщина оборачивается и видит небольшое заведение в японском стиле и названием. Суши-бар? Нет, скорее всего нет. Наверное хозяева просто любители японской культуры, не более. Но раз уж они решили позаимствовать стиль и имидж заведений из Японии, то и меню должно быть соответствующее, верно? Пока это неизвестно. </p><p>Молча кивнув, Хиган вместе с девушкой направляются прямиком во внутрь. А тут куда роскошнее и уютнее чем снаружи! Даже удивительно, почему она здесь никогда не была? </p><p>Официант с должным уважением приветствует девушек и проводит за дальний столик у панорамного окна, вручив обеим по меню и ожидая. </p><p>Глянув на строки и соотвествующие им фотография, женщина отметила то, что в этом меню присутствуют как американская кухня, так и японская. Недурно! </p><p>— Мне фирменный кацудон и обычную колу, и на десерт хотелось бы какигори. — уверенно и чётко произнеся все названия, розоволосая отдаёт меню и заинтересованно смотрит на собеседницу. — А Вы что будете? </p><p>Недолго думая, художница также отдаёт меню. </p><p>— Гамбургер и томатный сок. Не более. </p><p>Кивнув клиентам, рыжий паренёк записывает всё в блокнот и попросив девушек немного обождать, удаляется на кухню. </p><p>— Любишь японскую кухню? — с интересом спросив это, красноволосая сплетает пальцы в замочек и подпирает руками голову. — Видимо, ты любишь это место. </p><p>— Да, мне очень нравится то, как они готовят. Я была в Японии недавно, и как же не хотелось оттуда уезжать! Но менеджер настоял на том, что пора двигаться дальше и я побыстрее начала закупаться сувенирами. — с лёгким мечтанием и улыбкой рассказывая это, Белкия пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Менеджер? </p><p>— Я фокусница, устраиваю небольшие уличные шоу иногда, но чаще работаю с остальными. Мне нравится цирк, как бы это не звучало. Они мне как семья. — нежная и очаровательная улыбка коснулась лицо девушки. Как семья? Они хорошо ладят... </p><p>— Хм-м, — протянув заинтересованный вздох, художница откидывается на спинку диванчика и скрещивает руки на груди. — нечасто такое встретишь в Америке. Давно я не наблюдала шоу, потому что здесь их изредка устраивают. </p><p>— Напрасно, я бы советовала Вам побольше развлекаться иходить в цирк. Настроение отлично поднимает!</p><p>Улыбнувшись в ответ, женщина разводит руки в сторону. Раз уж она здесь, в Америке, почему бы и нет? </p><p>— Я это учту. О, а вот и наш заказ принесли. — наблюдая за действиями официанта, женщина робко благодарит его и приступает к еде. </p><p>В самом деле, ей начинает это место нравится! Сам интеръер вдохновляет её и заставляет восторженно осматривать каждый уголок. И работники — они очень дружелюны и уважительны к клиентам. Серьёзно, почему она никогда не находила это кафе на просторах улицы? Как же теперь она благодарна Белкии! </p><p>Приступив к еде, красноволосая также оценила вкус блюда. Не противно и не остро, самое то! </p><p>— Насчёт того, с чем же я к Вам обратилась. — тишину решает прервать Белкия, отвлекнувшись от горячего кацудона. — Мой знакомый хотел бы узнать, в каких стилях Вы можете рисовать портреты, мистрис Хиган? </p><p>— Сложный вопрос, я знаю множества стилей и жанров искусства: академизм, реализм, станковый портрет, миниатюра... В основном клиенты дают мне выбор жанра при их рисовке. У меня неплохо получается подбирать стиль к лицу человека. — женщина задумчиво отводит взгляд и подпирает подбородок ладонью. — Также тут зависит от того, до куда должен быть портрет: по грудь или же в полный рост. Но так или иначе лучше договариваться об этом лично, потому что так будет проще и мне, и твоему знакомому. Если что, пусть позвонит на этот номер, в ближайшую неделю у меня вроде бы серьёзных заказов нет. — подвинув к розоволосой личную визитку, женщина миловидно улыбается. — А ты бы не хотела себе какой-нибудь эскиз, или новую собственную картину? </p><p>— Даже не знаю, мне было бы неловко, потому что я не очень умею позировать.. — смущённо отодвинув пустую глубокую тарелку, розоволосая приступает к какигори. — А сколько это стоит? </p><p>— Вздор! Я напишу портрет бесплатно! Это будет мой маленький презент в честь нашего знакомства. </p><p>Недолго думая, Белкия скромно соглашается. Непривычно пользоваться чьими-то услугами бесплатно и в честь знакомства, но раз она настаивает... Почему бы и нет? Да и стены у неё дома пустуют, никогда она не увлекалась завешивать их чем-то посторонним, кроме обоев. </p><p>Через время закончив есть, женщина зовёт официанта и оплачивает счёт, после же встав из-за стола с азартом хватает маленький мольберт и выходит вместе с фокусницей на улицу, где они решают провести рисовку набросков около ивы в парке. </p><p>— Голову чуть повыше, и повернись немного вбок, чтобы был виден профиль, вот так... Отлично! Я думаю, это не займёт очень много времени, так что не беспокойся. — с улыбкой поставив мольберт и холст, художница решает сесть на близлежащую скамейку, достав кисти и краски. </p><p>И именно только тогда она замечает прекрасные черты девушки. Точеный носик, чувственные и не сильно пухловатые губы, и прелестные глаза. Настоящий рубин, не иначе. А как прекрасно бледна и прозрачна её кожа! И как необычны мягкие ярко-розовые волосы... Словно бесценная фарфоровая кукла. Вдохновение озарило Хиган. Долгожданное вдохновение!</p><p>Начав мягко водить кистью по холсту, женщина периодически переводила взгляд вновь на ту. Медленные, чувственные мазки вскоре появлялись на белом фоне. И в постепенном времени наброски превращались в отдельные части, столь же прекрасные, как и Белкия. </p><p>Только через минут сорок облегчённо выдохнув, она разрешила девушке расслабиться. Не полноценный портрет, но работа с любовью и душой. </p><p>Подойдя сзади художницы, девушка с интересом стала осматривать миниатюрные и скромные частицы. </p><p>— Очень красиво, мистрис Хиган. Я не усомнилась в Вас и в Вашем таланте. Но, чисто и по моему мнению, я бы решила сконструировать тень более суженной в этом месте.. — кончиком пальца указав в место, где должна быть тень от дерева, она добавила. — А здесь листву более вьющейся, скажем, добавить некого шарма. </p><p>Лёгкое удивление коснулось лица Хиган. Впервые ей советуют в рисовке портрета! Но, решив послушать девушку и сделав по её желанию, та словно уразумилась. Невероятно, но это гораздо лучше прошлого варианта! </p><p>— Неплохо. — нежно улыбнувшись, художница макает мокрую кисть в белую краску и добавляет на портрете блики в безупречно красивые глаза. </p><p>Слегка подув на влажное место, она встаёт и, взяв в руки холст, поворачивается к Белкии. </p><p>— Я надеюсь, что не разочаровала тебя. Старалась как можно аккуратнее. — глядя в восхищённые глаза той, женщина отдаёт ей холст, в одно лишь (как бы досадно для неё это не звучало) мгновенье коснувшись нежной кожи на её руках. </p><p>— Всё прекрасно, я очень довольна Вашей работой, мистрис Хиган. Спасибо большое за такой чудный подарок. — поставив вещь около скамьи, она поворачивается к собеседнице. </p><p>И впервые Хиган чувствует, как оттаивает её окаменевшее сердце. Она чувствует, как стены буквально рушатся от таких простых слов...  И теперь кажется, словно она ничего и никого не видит вокруг, но мысли вдруг прерывает звон мобильного телефона девушки. Попросив прощения и отойдя на пару минут, розоволосая в спешке возвращается обратно и быстро хватает сумку с портретом.</p><p>— Извиняюсь, мистрис Хиган, но мне срочно нужно бежать. Менеджер меня ждёт. Спасибо ещё раз за такой прекрасный подарок! — помахав на прощание, девушка скрывается среди толп людей. </p><p>— Хиган, просто Хиган.. — на последок бросив это, женщина еще минуты две стоит на месте, после же собравшись и уйдя домой. </p><p>В последующие свободные дни она узнаёт от клиента номер Белкии и постоянно звонит ей, предлагая прогуляться или оценить её новые творения, требуя критики. </p><p>Но она это делает не из-за того, что ей нужен совет. Она это делает, чтобы больше проводить времени с ней. Теперь всегда. </p><p>Теперь она чувствует стук собственного сердца. Теперь она знает, кому его отдать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Превосходящее вдохновение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                         «И мир, что гнил как сотни тысяч жизней, отмирал с последним вдохом.»</p><p>                «Прискорбная, безвольная душа, и мир прискорбен, и мир безволен, как птица без крыла...»</p><p>                                 «Но долго ль это? Долга ли жизнь? Старушке непонятно.»</p><p>                      «Она рисует, она поёт, и внутри за днём и ночью тихо с горечью гниёт...»</p><p>             «Но в один прекрасный миг... Девчонка, юная как счастье, перед хладным взором привстаёт.»</p><p>             «Добра, нежна улыбка! И сердце девушки юно! Страстна, озлобой не обида, души не чает!»</p><p>              «И с просьбой от отца, своё же имя называет. Мысли думы заполняют — как она мила!»</p><p>  «И имя с уст приятно слуху: резко, как слово на ветру. О, Белкия, ты юная Богиня. И имя Ваше я с гордостью приму!»</p><p>                                 «Ничто не вечно — всем известно. И я, пытаясь думать точно, приглашаю на обед.»</p><p>           «О, как речи сладкострастны — я слушаю душой! И зарывшись глубиной думы своей, размышляю — не напрасны?»</p><p>             «О, вот кафе — смещение Японии с английским, ведь для нас с тобой оно в десятки раз в дороге было близким.»</p><p>     «Мы сели у окна, улыбками общаясь. И я, неловко кашлянув, к тебе же обращаюсь: с чем пришла, и от кого, с какой же целью, иль без неё?»</p><p>                   «В ответ азартный взгляд с ухмылкой, и ты, уверенно допив свой кофе, мне же отвечаешь:»</p><p>  «Любим отец (пусть не приятно) хотел к тебе же обратиться. Хотел портрет, ты руки же мастер! И он, послав с душой своей, хотел узнать цену ему и место.»</p><p>         «Вниманьем обожая, та размышляла резко: может, постеснялся, да смутился? Ох, мужчины, безнадёжны лодыри...»</p><p>   «Припав ладонью к подбородку, женщина позже привстаёт. Даёт визитку, мол, сам придёт, решим на месте лично, а пока, юная Богиня, удели вниманье мне.»</p><p>    «Поболтав с девчонкой дерзкой, любезно получив приглашение на шоу, она ведёт её к посёлку, где напишет маленький презент.»</p><p>    «Бурна как жизнь простых людей! Крики, визги, говор радостных семей...  И протиснувшись меж тел, обе вышли к берегу реки.»</p><p>       «Не став медлить с ответом ныне, одна из них встаёт к воде напрямо, впуская смех в звонком девячем порыве, распустивши волосы упрямо...»</p><p>***</p><p>— Нет, не то... — яркое солнце пробивается сквозь старые панели окон пыльной квартиры. За резным столиком сидит красноволосая художница, что-то недовольно зачёркивая и записывая заново. Снова и снова, снова и снова — и всё не то! Недостаточно эмоций, описаний, недостаточно лирики... Но ей так хочется сделать подарок, так хочется, чтобы её Богиня была довольна, смущена, горда за неё... </p><p>И потому она снова пишет, снова черкает, но одно лучше другого, другое нежнее прежнего! Исписанный идеями блокнот заполнен любовью. К природе, к шашкам, к холсту... В нём записано абсолютно всё, о чём она думает. Это её талисман. </p><p>Негромкая лиричная песня доносится со стороны мобильника, и на дисплее высвечивается фотография, на которую она может любоваться хоть вечность, и ей не надоест. Немедленно отстранив взгляд от написанных собственной же рукой строчек, Хиган берёт в одну ладонь вибрирующий телефон, поднимая трубку и отвечая на звонок. Снова нежный голосок, снова предложение прогуляться. </p><p>Теперь ей не до мук с вдохновением, ведь само согласие провести время вместе — уже подарок. Быстро собравшись, женщина покидает одинокую квартиру, в спешке ловя первое попавшееся такси. </p><p>                                                                                                ***</p><p>— Долговато ты, Хиган-чан! — звонкий смех доносится с уст, и фокусница выходит навстречу подруге. — Шоу прошло, правда, мой выход особо не заценили... — на секунду девушка погружается в печаль, в последующую же секунду оживляясь. — ну да ладно! Хорошо, что ты доехала живая и невредимая. </p><p>И тут женщине становится грустно. Не оценили? Такой потенциал, такая грация... Эти люди слепы. Они ничего не понимают в искусстве. Ведь настоящее искусство — это нежная улыбка Белкии.</p><p>— Я кое-что тебе принесла. Работа сделана на спешке, но старалась как можно более аккуратно. — достав из сумки, которую женщина привезла из Испании, одну кафельную плитку с рисунком, она отдаёт её собеседнице. На ней изображена Белкия, в винном платье до колен и изящном, мастерском колоске. </p><p>— Хига-ан-ча-ан! — смущённо восклицает девушка, осматривая подарок. — это излишнее... — всё же послушав уговоры той взять вещицу, она аккуратно, с явной заботой кладёт её в цилиндре, который после же та надевает обратно. — Ты слишком стараешься для меня...</p><p>— И мне это нравится. — она отдаёт блокнот со своим творением. — Ведь ты — моё вдохновение.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Вот так. Надеюсь, не разочаровал вас.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>